The Best for the Job
by MattWilson83
Summary: Naruko is fed up of not being hokage, and she must do something, including facing down the current hokage, Tsunade. COntains yuri.
1. Chapter 1

****

It was late afternoon, and the sun was getting closer to the horizon; the colours of the world toning down under the hue of an orange sky, as the dark sky crept up from the other side, and Naruko was walking down the main street of Konoha, her long red and black fiery high collared cloak over her orange and black jacket flapping behind her in the breeze, covering her tight black shorts, all form fitting to her curvy athletic toned body; a body aimed and heading to the Hokage's office to report in the end of her mission.

It had been another long mission, one beneath her current skill level; yet, anything lower than an 'S' rank seemed to be below her of late; and those were far and few between.  
Often, she was away on lower ranked mission when the long awaited 'S' rank came in, making her see the missions she was truly fit for slip by her even more.

Usually, she didn't mind. Any ranked mission had been enough for her, before; 'B' and 'A' class missions were her playgrounds, and she only assisted on anything lower if she was assigned to cover for a sick Jounin sensei.  
But lately? It has been bothering her more.

She walked in to the Hokage's office with a sigh. "Any today?" She asked.

Tsunade looked up to her, blinking. "And Hello to you too." She said, sarcastically. "And no, no 'S' ranked missions." This statement, despite being half expected, still made Naruko sigh. "Naruko, you just got back, have a rest before you try and get another mission."

"I can't believe this!" Naruko groans. "Couldn't you for once just hold one back for me?"

"Naruko!" Tsunade frowned. "What do you think this organisation is, your personal mission bank? We have missions, we hand them out, that's it, if you are not here, it's not my fault. If you come back, and immediately take the first highest rank mission you can!"

"I have training to consider!" she said. "I'll be hokage one day, and I need the challenges to keep me sharp!" Naruko moved forward, and slammed her hands on the table. "I'm not just gonna have it dropped in my lap, I have to prove myself!"

Tsunade shoots to her feet, slamming her hands down too, the two of them eye to eye, the sparks sparking between them, as they stare each other down!  
"Always the brat!" she cried.

"Well, sometimes acting like a brat is the only way to get anything!" she said. "It's working for most of my life!"

"Well, you should grow up!" Tsunade cried.

"Shut up!" she cried, stepping back, a tear in her eye. "I've looked after myself since day one, so don't tell me to grow up, when I never really had a childhood."

Tsunade blinked, not expecting this kind of reaction from Naruko.  
"Naruko…" She began before interrupted.

"I'll keep going the way I always do, MY way." She said, turning. "I'll be back for another mission soon."

And with those final words, Naruko was gone, slamming the door behind her, and leaving Tsunade a little shocked.  
She sighed, and sat back down in to her seat. "That could have gone a lot better." She muttered to herself.

Naruko left the building frustrated; All she wanted was an S-class mission, was that so hard to ask for?  
Her hasty pace through the streets began to slow, step by step, and soon, she had calmed enough for it to become a gentle pace, strolling through the village.  
She sighed, heavily, and stopped.

"DAMN IT!" she cried, wanting to hit something, the people around her stopping and staring at her for a moment before continuing on. 'Losing my temper like that was not a good idea!' she thought to herself, moving onwards again.  
She walked for a while, taking her time, and trying to relax herself, before heading home. It was getting dark by this time, and the night life of Konoha was preparing itself.  
She often wondered about taking a day off and enjoying herself out and about with her friends, but with all the missions, and all the training, she had kind of slipped out of that. 'all for the path to hokage' she thought to herself; a reminder she always played in her head when she got the urge to forego any play time fun.  
Not that she never spent time to relax; She still spent her lunchtimes at Ichiraku's, talking to old man Teuchi and his daughter, and more often than not, his former team-mates; Sakura, who was now a leading instructor for the ninja medical corp; Sai, who led his own team of genin. And many of his other friends.  
But beyond her lunchtime habits, she spent the majority if her time with her roommate, Hinata.

Naruko had invited Hinata to stay while she was away for a long mission, once, so the plants would be looked after, and the house kept clean, and with all the missions Naruko would take, Hinata simply moved in; and Naruko enjoyed the company, just someone to relax with after a hard day of training, or to find her home warm and inviting after walking for hours following a mission completion.


	2. Chapter 2

This is pretty much the only part of NarukoHina i have in this story.

===================================================================================

Hinata was curled up on the sofa, reading a book, wearing a nighty, and a lavender robe, a blanket over her lower body, and a soft pillow behind her.  
She blinked when she heard the key in the lock, and the door open; she wasn't expecting Naruko to arrive after dark, if she had arrived home to the village the same day, but, there she was.

"N-Naruko-Chan?!" she said, looking over the back of the sofa.

"Hey, Hinata." She smiled, taking off her coat, hanging it up on the hook, followed by her orange and black jacket, so all she wore was her mesh vest.

Hinata blushed, looking at the buxom physique of her blonde roommate.  
It was hard for her, having never told Naruko of her feelings; she herself was hard pressed to accept that she had feelings for a person of the same gender, especially given her clans rather traditional attitudes.

Naruko sighed as she lifted up the blanket, shocking Hinata, but sat under it, and covered her too, leaning over and resting on Hinata's side.  
Hinata's body went hot from this, though she wasn't surprised, Naruko was a rather forward girl, and living with the knuckle-head Kunoichi had given her many surprises, from Naruko losing a towel after a shower, or just hugging Hinata; all events that made her heat up like a volcanoe.

"mmm, you're nice and toasty again." Naruko smiled.

"Y-yes… th-thank you." Hinata smiled, blushing again. "I must admit, you must have arrived back in the village pretty late, to come home after dark."

"Yeah… did some walking around." Naruko sighed. "kinda blew up at Obaa-chan."

"Don't you two normally have words?"

"Yeah but… this was kinda different." Naruko explained. "I dunno… it just felt different. Normally, I run my mouth, and she comes back with something and that's pretty much it, but… I just kept pushing and…" Naruko sighed.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I've reached my limit… I think." She muttered.

"Your limit?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Missions are becoming too… easy." She said. "I'm a high level Jounin; I've completed so many missions, and yet… The only place for me to go is Hokage, and… I'm not."

Hinata felt bad for Naruko.  
She had always known her to be so focused on her goal to be Hokage, and to be within arm's reach all the time seemed… cruel, in some way.

Hinata put her book down, and put her arms around Naruko, to comfort her.  
Naruko smiled, and held Hinata, the two cuddling.

"Mmm… you're a good friend, Hinata." Naruko said.

Hinata smiled, and closed her eyes. "I'm glad we're such good friends." She said. "I… love you." She said, face beet red.

"Aww… Hinata, you're so sweet, I love you too." Naruko said, totally missing the point to the actual meaning.

Hinata giggled a little. She didn't feel bad. It wasn't the first time those three words had slipped out, and she was happy at the prospect she could say them again, at the appropriate times.  
The first time she had let it slip, she passed out, having confessed her feelings, and despite it crushed her, when Naruko had misinterpreted the confession, she was glad.  
And over the years, she had grown so close with her secret lesbian crush, she was content, especially since she was living with her, it was the closest she could get to having a romance with Naruko, without there being any actual romance.

"You ok? You've gone quiet." Naruko asked, blinking.

"Oh! I'm fine." Hinata smiled, acting casual. "But, don't you worry, you'll be Hokage one day."

Naruko smiled. "Yeah… one day…" she said. Then a thought came to her. "One day… wait… what about tomorrow?!"

"huh?!" Hinata blinked.

"Hinata, you're a genius!" Naruko said, sitting up excited. "I'll challenge Tsunade to a battle, and if I win, I'll be hokage!"

Hinata gasped. "Naruko!" she said, not sure what to say!

"Thanks Hinata, this cheered me up so much, I could kiss you!" Naruko announced.

"Yes?" she gasped, sounding a little too excited.

Naruko blinked, and then smirked. "Hinata… you minx." She teased, Hinata gasping out, and covering her mouth.

Naruko crawled up over her, and smirked, leaning in close.

"So… you want a kiss?" she asked.

Hinata was nervous, but slowly closed her eyes, her body trembling in anticipation.  
Naruko was a little surprised that Hinata was waiting for her to kiss her.

She bit her lip, and leaned in. "Ok, Hinata… here I come." She said, planting her lips on the Hyuuga's.  
Hinata's cheeks burned from her hot blood rising fast, and soon… she passed out.

When she awoke a few minutes later, she was alone, on the sofa.  
She blinked, wondering where Naruko went, Her coats were still hung up, so, she figured she had gone to bed, while she was unconscious.

Hinata placed her fingers on her lips, and smiled, happily, what a sensation.

Naruko in the meantime was certainly in her bedroom, back up against the door, her eyes wide from shock, and her cheeks flush.

She touched her lips, nervously. "What… what the hell was that?" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came around, and things between Naruko and Hinata didn't seem awkward, at least outwardly, since neither felt right about talking about the kiss the night before, and in all honesty, Naruko was more focused on her challenge.

The two shared a smile, before Naruko put on her jacket and coat, and headed out, rushing over to the Hokage building.

Tsunade was busy drinking her morning coffee, topped with a touch of sake, as she read through a few reports, when in burst the knuckle headed ninja.

"Ok, time for you to retire!" Naruko announced.

"Ex…cuse me?" Tsunade blinked, just frozen from the sudden randomness. "Hello would be nice, but could you explain why you say I should retire?"

Naruko walked up, grinning, cock-sure of herself, and slamming a hand on the desk. "I'm sick of waiting to be Hokage, it's time you gave up the title, and hand it over to me."

Tsunade rose from her seat, and leant forward. "And what makes you think you could beat me… kid."

Naruko frowned. "I'm not a kid, and I'm also far more powerful than you!" She replied, with a challenging tone.

"Yeah… you are." Tsunade said. "But as strong as me? I dunno. There's a difference between power and skill."

Naruto gritted her teeth. "Ok, you and me… I'll show you skill!"

"And for the title of Hokage, right?"

"Damn straight!" Naruko said.

Tsunade smirked, bringing a hand up, and sticking up one finger. "Last time all it took was one finger." She teased, recalling their first encounter. "Will I need more than that this time?"

"Don't try to put me off balance, I know enough not to take this like the cocky kid I used to be." She said.

Tsunade smiled. "Ok then… let's do this."

The two stood together, distanced several feet, as the wind blew through the trees of the training ground, blowing leaves around, as well as the grass beneath them.  
Silence befell the two, as they waited for the other to make their first move; and, as was her style, Naruko was the first to make her move.

Tsunade smirked as the blonde charged at her, 'Just like her.' She thought, standing ready, but only to gasp, as Naruko suddenly vanished; she was fast!  
But it only took a second for Tsunade to sense Naruko, and leapt out of the way, as she came crashing down in to the ground, to be followed by a clone, that used the first Naruko's back as a platform, to land, and instantly leap at Tsunade.  
She was taken a little off-guard, but quickly raised her defences, before the two started to exchange strikes, and blocking, at high speed, getting off a blur of moves before Tsunade came to a stop, from her original dodge move, only for Naruko to move her body mid-air, to swing her legs forwards, to kick-off Tsunade's torso, sending the Hokage flying back further from the great force, and propel herself back towards the other Naruko, who was lunging forward, passing her clone, and heading straight at Tsunade.

'Damn, she's being relentless!' Tsunade inwardly grimaced. 'She really is as good as her reports have been suggesting. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this is more of a challenge than I expected.'

Tsunade leapt to the side, but Naruko instantly created a clone to chase, almost like changing direction in an instant; and as Tsunade punched out the clone, she was impacted by the real Naruko's fist.

The ground exploded from Tsunade's impact to the ground, the Hokage herself wincing from the shock of impact.

Naruko finally paused, her first clone disappearing to conserve the impact of being summoned too long; something she had realised after years of clone usage. As a clone continues to live, they gather more experience, but also expend energy, and the longer they last, the more expended energy, and more experience they gather, and if they return mid battle, it can give a shock to her body and mind, so the shorter they are out, the less impact it has on her overall, to the point it makes no difference to her.

She looked down in to the small crater as Tsunade was getting up.

"Not bad, Ki… Naruko." She said. The knucklehead didn't seem so young anymore. "I guess one finger was pushing it a little." She teased.

Naruko grinned. "Yeah, and you're still fast, for a desk jockey." She said.

Tsunade gave a frowned grin at the comment; Naruko knew she hated the desk work. "Says the girl who wants to ride that same desk." She replied back.

The two chuckled, a little, as they prepared for round two.  
Tsunade glared at Naruko, waiting, and thinking. "Say… I forgot to ask, real-life battle rules? Or sparring rules?"

"Huh?!" Naruko asked confused.

"Simple… no rules, or civilised fighting?" Tsunade grinned.

Naruko smirked and nodded. "No holds barred. I want your best."

Tsunade chuckled. "Great…" she said, leaping at Naruko, who went to defend with a punch, but as Tsunade got closer, she stuck out a finger, and as Naruko swiped, Tsunade's reach managed to press at Naruko's chest, making her pause in shock, and giving Tsunade the opening she wanted, and allowing Tsunade's hands to get closer and grope Naruko's ample breasts fully in her hand, and squeeze, completely throwing Naruko off guard, and allowing Tsunade to take advantage and hit Naruko square in the face, sending the girl flying, and skidding across the ground several metres.

Naruko groaned as she quickly rose to her feet, her cheeks red. "What the hell was that?!" she pouted.

"Weren't expecting it?" Tsunade grinned.

"For you to molest me mid-battle? NO!" she growled, flustered, but as she moved, she gasped, her nipples were hard, and she could feel every touch of them against her mesh shirt, and coat, her face going redder. "What the… hell?!"

"Oh! Feeling that?" Tsunade grinned. "Just a tiny Jutsu, utilising chakra to increase the sensitivity of your nipples."

"What kind of lame move is that!?" Naruko cried.

"Hardly lame." Tsunade said. "You see, years ago, Kunoichi from the age of 16 spent two years at a specialised training temple, dedicated to the seductive arts. Learning all kinds of ways to seduce men…and women, as well as erotic jutsu, which could be used for pleasure… or torture."

"You're… k-kidding me… right?" Naruko asked, not sure to believe the Hokage.

"No, it's all true. Unfortunately, it was a volunteer training method, and kunoichi became less inclined to… learn the techniques, so fewer went, and after an… incident with a peeping tom… the temple was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Naruko blinked.

"Yeah… don't ask…" Tsunade said, recalling a time when she was an instructor there, and finding Jiraiya peeping, and using an explosive punch in anger at him, causing the entire temple to explode.

"Anyway… You've never been trained in erotic arts, so you're at a disadvantage." Tsunade exclaimed, "So let's continue."

Naruko frowned, and the two ran at each other. She gasped a little, the movement making her breasts rub against her clothes, sending shivers throughout her body.  
'Damn… how can I concentrate when my nipples are being stimulated at the same time?' She thought, still moving as fast as she would normally, but her mind slightly off focus, and missing a few moves from Tsunade, and getting hit because of the minor distraction.

In the end, Naruko grabbed her jacket zipper, and pulled it down, opening her jacket, taking off some of the pressure of the compression, so her hard nipples weren't getting rubbed so hard.  
But as she swiped, the jacket would close a little, sliding across her breasts, and scratching her hard nipple through her mesh top, and sending a bolt through her body, causing her to stumble during a strike, and Tsunade landing a hit, which send the young kunoichi flying away.

Tsunade grinned, and Naruko growled as she discarded her cloak and jacket, but the moment she had her eyes off of Tsunade, the Hokage had moved behind her, and reached around, grabbing Naruko's breasts, and clamping down hard on her nipples, with her fingers.

Naruko cried out, her face flushed crimson. "S-Stop it." She moaned out, pushing away from Tsunade, but, her mesh vest getting torn in the process, and her breasts being revealed.  
She felt relief from the freedom of being rubbed, and acted rapidly, swiping at Tsunade, who leapt up.  
Naruko reached and grabbed her top, pulling her back down to the ground, tearing her top open too, and Tsunade's larger breasts falling free.  
Tsunade blushed and frowned, as she rushed at Naruko, at the same time she did.  
The two entering in to a grappling contest, trying to get a hold on to the other, but grabbing only fabric, and in escaping, the fabric being torn, piece by piece from them, and they keep going, until they are wearing nothing but torn rags.

They eventually stopped, breathing heavily as they stared each other down, the breeze cooling their hot, sweaty and slightly bruised skin.

'She's not backing down…' Tsunade thought to herself 'not that I thought she would ever willingly give up, but, she's matching me, and she's already lost her modesty, so the basic ero-style is no longer working! I'm going to have to force her to submit using one of the ero-jutsu.'

Naruko was also thinking. 'I can't believe she's beating me, like this, and now I can't even call myself dressed!' she blushed, a little. 'And my breasts are still sensitive, all that touching has gotten me…' She gasped, her own hand rubbing a breast, feeling her panties were moist. 'I… I haven't felt this horny since…' a flash of Hinata, entering her mind, and the memory of the kiss last night, a hand drifting to her crotch; but before she started touching herself she snapped back to reality.

Tsunade grinned. 'So, she's reacting to the ero-assault; torn between wanting to fight, and wanting to masturbate to relieve her growing sexual frustration.'

"Time to end your torment." She cried, as she bit her finger, drawing blood, and creating several hand signs, before slapping the ground. "Ero-Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruko blinked, wondering what she could summon, that was in the ero-class of jutsu!  
But nothing appeared. She looked around, nervous, and feeling something run down her leg, her own juice, and, a single drop fell to the ground; a moment later the ground cracking, and several snake like creature erupting out.  
She gasped, not sure what they were, and tried to dodge as they whipped out at her, trying to catch her.  
Tsunade smirked as she watched Naruko duck and weave out of reach of the tentacle arms, but she knew the tentacles would keep going, as long as Naruko was wet, and despite Naruko was fast, the tentacles were just as fast, one slip and Naruko would be taken.

And that slip soon came.

Naruko was caught, her arms, and legs each bound by a slimy tentacle, her skin growing sensitive, from the oil being spread. One tentacle tried to push in to her mouth, but she clamped it shut, not letting it, but two more wrapped around her breasts and squeezed she let out a scream, and her mouth was filled, as the tips of the two squeezing her breasts opened like mouths, revealing tiny tentacles inside, that wrapped around her nipples tightly, squeezing them, and the mouth closing around it sucking.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko couldn't believe what was happening, the sensual feeling making her body feel hotter and hotter.  
Her pussy growing wetter, pulsing from the need for stimulation, as her juices flowed more free; she focuses on trying to break free, but her arousal was getting in the way.

"Surrender, Naruko. If that tentacle cums inside your body, your body will get hot and stimulated inside." She said.

Naruko, unable to speak, shot her a glare, but then her eyes widened; she felt something rubbing her ass and pussy.  
The tentacles were making her wetter, but soon pulled back, and bean pushing in to her holes.  
Naruko was freaking, she was a virgin!

Her feet reacted, and clasped the one tentacle from entering her pussy, despite it had already pushed in enough to spread her lips, and the other had pushed in to her ass, making her moan out against the one in her mouth.  
The tentacle at her pussy slipped and wriggled around, just stroking her pussy more than anything, and it was driving her crazy; damn, she wanted it, despite a virgin, she was so horny now she was on the edge of letting the tentacles fuck her , but, she was in a fight… she couldn't… she wouldn't let it end this way, and when she felt the tentacles tense around her, squeezing harder, before spraying a white goo over her body, and in her mouth, and ass, she had no choice, and released a burst of chakra, but not her own, but Kurama's; The acidic chakra causing the tentacles to burn, and quickly dissolve, and dropping their captive to the ground.

Tsunade blinked, thinking Naruko was going to use the fox chakra, but, sighed in relief when the chakra was reeled in.  
Naruko glared, her cheeks puffed up, as she sped at Tsunade; her speed incredible, and catching Tsunade of guard, but rather than a punch, she felt something on her face; Naruko… was kissing her.

Her face blushed, as she felt Naruko use her tongue to open Tsunade's mouth, and push something in, making her swallow.  
It was warm and thick, and she was unsure what it was, but when her body grew rapidly warmer, she realised; Naruko had kept the tentacle cum in her mouth, and had now transferred it to her.

'Damn… I thought I had the upper hand now!' she thought to herself as she pushed Naruko away.  
Her entire body was getting more and more aroused, everything was sensitive, even to the feel of the wind. 'Damn it! I'm so horny now!'

It didn't take long though before she, just like Naruko, was holding back her aroused state to continue the fight.  
By this time, both were exhausted, from the fight, and the sexual frustrations that were growing within them both, but nothing was stopping this fight, they would clash, over and over, mixing blows from feet and fists with gropes to each other's bodies, to get the other more aroused, knowing that cumming will weaken them greatly until they recovered, but in the meantime. Leave them totally open to attack, and therefore, most likely cause them to lose.

Tsunade grinned a little. "You've done well to resist like this. Most would have cum by now. You truly are stubborn!"

"You too!" Naruko replied, as she created a clone, which leapt away, and began to meditate.  
Tsunade knew what this meant, and kicked Naruko away, and focusing her power, her chakra surging as she gathered in her own nature chakra; her eyes turning completely yellow, and a blue tinge under her eyes.

Naruko gasped, he had never seen Tsunade enter her sage mode, and so quickly too! So quick she was barely able to raise her arms to defend before feeling an impact from Tsunade that sent her shooting through the air, and away, impacting several nearby trees breaking through them.

Tsunade then went for the clone, and just as she was about to impact, the clones eyes opened, revealing… sage mode, but it was too late, as Tsunade's fist ran the clone through, dispersing it.

"Damn it!" she cried, looking around for Naruko.

It was quiet, the calm before the storm, as it were.

But, in the end, the silence was broken, and Naruko emerged from the forest, totally naked, the remaining tatters of her clothing having been stripped from her, and once more the two clashing in a volley of punches and kicks, blocked by both.  
But, despite the sage modes, they were getting tired every moment they moved.

Tsunade knew she had to end this, and knew she had to make Naruko cum; if she was anywhere near as close to cumming as she currently was, thanks to the tentacle semen Naruko had made her swallow, it wouldn't take long, given the right stimulation.

Tsunade lunged, moving her hand to grab her head and pull her in, and down to the ground, crashing her face in to the dirt.  
Before Naruko could react though, she cried out, feeling Tsunade's fingers push in to her pussy, and rapidly thrusting in and out.

Naruko's face was burning crimson as her insides burned with desire.

'Another Ero-jutsu! Just like what she did to my breasts to make them sensitive!' she concluded. 'My pussy is so sensitive now, it's hard to concentrate!'

He breathing deepened, and she cried out, before twisting, and thrust her elbow in to Tsunade's face, knocking her away.  
"If that's the way you want to play!" she yelled out, pinning Tsunade's arms down by kneeling on them, as she leant in, and began to finger Tsunade back, causing the Hokage to moan out.  
Despite Naruko couldn't use the sae jutsu, she didn't have too, since Tsunade's pussy was already hyper sensitive.  
But, Tsunade wasn't giving up yet, Naruko's sexual inexperience was apparent, since her position was an advantage for Tsunade.  
She leant up, her tongue sticking out, Naruko's pussy juice dripping in to her mouth, before she began lapping it up, directly.

Naruko moaned out as she felt Tsunade's tongue penetrate her.  
'What?! No!' she panicked 'Her t-tongue…. S-so… skilled.' Naruko moaned out, her fingers slowing as she couldn't focus.

Tsunade grinned, this was it!

And soon enough, Naruko was crying out, as she came, and collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Looks like I won." Tsunade grinned, though, she hardly felt like she had won, as she was now totally horny.

A few days later, Naruko is back in the Hokage's office, once again complaining about there still not being an 'S' ranked mission.

"Naruko, seriously…" Tsunade sighed. "Take a day off, will you!"

"I've had two days to recover from our fight!" she remarked.

"Then, do some training!" Tsunade growled.

"Missions are training!" she said. "Normal training is just practice!"

Tsunade sighed, and when she went to say something else, she noticed Naruko with red cheeks, and looking like she wanted to ask something. Which made Tsunade chuckle.

"Ok… I guess you need to learn new skills." She said, making Naruko blink. "I'm going to teach you some jutsu, but, I don't have time to help you practice, so… you need a sparring partner!"

Naruko smirked, "Oh… I think I know someone." She said; a vision of Hinata entering her mind, as her cheeks went crimson.

END


End file.
